Life's Journeys
by HonorableHelen
Summary: 'Ship day 2015' drabbles and ficlets. Using the prompts from Hlndncr on Gateworld. Small moments from Jack and Sam's lives. Terrible summary.
1. Light and Dark

Taking the plunge and attempting the 'Ship day' drabbles posted by Hlndncr on Gateworld.  
I am soooo pants at writing 100 words so they might be a little longer, don't hold it against me.

* * *

 **Dark & Light**

They had been fishing by the pier at his cabin when he took the plunge, and now he was kneeling down in front of her.

Sam looked down not really paying attention to what he was saying until she felt something cool slip on to her ring finger.

"A light is always a symbol for hope. And it's the only thing you can see in the dark. You are my hope, Sam and I 'hope' that this ring shows how much I need your light in the darkness."

It took a moment to register his words. Her heart started to beat faster, all the way to her throat, and her eyes started to tear up.

"Marry me?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling so big her face felt in danger of breaking, and threw her arms around his neck.

There, on her left hand, was a distinct sparkle.

A sparkle of hope.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **H**


	2. Echoes

**BTW... Forgot to mention in chapter 1, these will be in NO particular 'order' except prompt order!  
**  
 **Thank you very much for the reviews on the first chapter. Much appreciated. Here is hoping you continue to enjoy.**

 **This is also so much longer than I thought it was going to be. But alas!**

* * *

Sam rested her hands on the flat expanse of her stomach not really believing what she had just been told.

 _A baby_.

Definitely not something she was expecting to hear her doctor say at her annual physical check. It's not like there was anything wrong with her that was hinting towards a pregnancy. So here she was sitting back in the waiting room, her mind unable to shut off, as they set up the ultrasound machine in another room.

God she wished Jack was here. Damn the Pentagon for calling him in for a meeting.

"Samantha O'Neill"

When she hears her name, still getting used to the fact that she is O'Neill now, she stands and follows the nurse through the door to greet her doctor once again.

She had a small conversation with the woman, questions about her diet, her work, stress factors, before moving onto the tissue paper covered bed.

Lying there with her blouse pulled up and her button undone on her jeans the doctor squeezed some warm jelly on her stomach and pressed the doppler wand to it.

What felt like minutes passed as the doctor ran the wand over her stomach, the doctor pulled the screen round to show Sam the little blob, not so much a blob when the doctor started pointing out the arms, legs and body when a soft, thumping sound _echoes_ into the room.

The heartbeat.

Sam wasn't expecting to hear that and she teared up, all the negative thoughts that had been running through her head in the last hour or so disappeared. She found comfort, reassurance and knowledge knowing that she was actually carrying a child.

Jack's child.

Oh, he would be as surprised as she is.

"Do you mind if I get my cell out and record this for my husband?" Sam managed to ask, knowing that even in his surprised state he would be gutted that he missed this moment.

"Fire away." The doctor kept the sound going as Sam reached into her jeans pocket and fished out her cell, finding the correct app and pressing the record button she asked the doctor to continue. The doctor once again pointed out all the babies features and gave Sam a couple of minutes with the heartbeat again before finishing and wiping the jelly off Sam's belly.

"Thank you for that." Sam was in awe. "I'm gutted that Jack couldn't be here for this but at least he will get to see it second hand."

"You are welcome. Now let's get all the leaflets, books and some information for you to follow for the remainder of your pregnancy. There will be more appointments in the future, from what I can gather here you are around 11 weeks pregnant so we will set you up with an OB as soon as possible and they can do a more detailed scan. Hopefully your husband can be there for that one." The doctor smiled. "For now, you have the video and I printed off a couple of little screen grabs for you." She handed them to Sam.

Sam sat staring at the ultrasound for what seemed like hours with wonder in her eyes. A baby. Jack would be overjoyed; at least she hoped he would. She couldn't wait to show him the new addition to their little family - the O'Neill's.

* * *

 **SERIOUSLY... I am a sucker for S/J babies! Don't judge :)!  
Also. I recorded my little girls heartbeat the first time I heard it for my partner so I took that part from there**


	3. Seeing Red

**Without my faithful 'A' this would not have been posted...**  
 **The excitement of Ship Day made me panic and this just seemed to get longer and longer.  
But, I got there with her help, so thank you very much :)!**

 **Now this is for those lovely reviewers who wanted to see how Jack found out :)!**

* * *

 **Seeing Red**

Jack O'Neill entered his home and dumped his keys on the table by the door. It had been a long few days, flying to London for a damn conference with other Homeworld leaders was not on his agenda to be doing.

He turned the corner and felt his heart lighten as he sees her lying on the sofa, fast asleep, leaflets and paperwork strewn across the floor, and a book sat crookedly over her stomach.

Despite being exhausted from his travels, he walks over to the sofa. He smiles as she mumbles when he picks up the book, not paying any attention to what she is reading, he marks her page and sets it on the table. He brushes her hair out of her face, then procedes to lift her body. Groaning slightly as his knee gives, he smiles anyway as he walks down the hallway.

He's just wrapping the covers around her when she stirs. She squints her eyes up at him and groans. "Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to see you when you got home." She mumbled groggily.

"You were out like a light honey. I didn't want to wake you." He whispered as he stroked her cheek, her eyes drifting closed again as he stood to walk away, but she grabbed his hand.

"What kept you anyway? I was expecting you home hours ago."

"Debrief at The Pentagon took longer than expected, my cell died and there was traffic. Ridiculous really."

"Mmmm. Well at least you're home now." She mumbled through a big yawn. "I made you a cake. It's in the fridge. I hope you like it." He planted a kiss on her mouth.

"Cake, you say, you sure know a way to a man's heart honey.. He pressed another kiss on her forehead. "Sleep honey. I'll get some cake and will join you shortly."

"Mmmm, Love you."

"Love you too."

He watched her drift back to sleep and left the room going towards the bathroom for a quick shower before heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge. _**Seeing red**_ he knew that she had made his favourite cake, red velvet. He pulled it out and moved to cut himself a slice, putting it on a plate, grabbing a beer and moving himself through to the living area.

He sat himself down on the sofa and reached for the controls knocking one of the many leaflets that Sam had had all over her body when he lifted her. He picked it up to see what his wife was researching this time hoping it wouldn't be anything too complicated.

'Pregnant: advice and support at every stage' was clearly printed across the top.

Jack blinked. Surely not. Cake forgotten he lifted another leaflet and then another, similar titles on each of them. He reached for the book he had marked the page on not 20 minutes beforehand and took a deep breath. 'What the expect when you're expecting'.

Sweet Jesus.

She was pregnant.

He felt like he couldn't breathe for a minute. Stunned, worried, anxious, terrified. Would he make the same mistakes as he did with Charlie?

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and he startled, jerking to turn around and see his wife standing behind him.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way." Sam whispered sleepily, he could hear the emotion in her voice. She walked slowly around to join him on the sofa, her eyes meeting his, trying to find out what he was thinking. "I obviously fell asleep before I could tidy things away. I had the perfect way of telling you. I'm sorry." She had started tearing up a little.

Jack sat there for a little longer, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "I'm guessing this is a 'we are sure' moment going by the doctors leaflets." Was the first thing he said as he waved his hand around the living area.

Sam nodded. "Eleven weeks, just over. Baby is healthy."

Jack let out deep breath, "Wow. I guess that we'll have kids in a couple years thing we talked about not long ago is on the back burner then. No, its on the front burner." He tried to make a joke, but failed epically.

Sam tried to chuckle but it came out more a sob and Jack turned to look at her, her eyes shining slightly with tears.

"C'mere." He whispered. "It'll be alright. I'm not mad. Just stunned. I didn't think this would happen any time soon." He hugged her to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes, letting the news sink in properly before Sam stood up and went for her purse in the hallway, pulling out her cell phone, coming back into the room and sitting beside him again. "The doctor let me record what was going on so you could at least see what I was seeing." She smiled at him and loaded up the video, passing him the phone so he could watch.

Various emotions crossed his features as he watched the shaky video, but he could clearly see what the doctor was pointing out and then he gasped when he heard the thudding of the babies heartbeat.

"Is tha..." He stopped as Sam nodded, "Really? Wow."

Jack sat speechless as he pressed the play button once again. Sam couldn't help but smile at his reaction. The relief she felt knowing that he was happy about the baby made her heart soar. He turned and kissed her at that moment, showing her just how happy he was.

"You wanna go back to bed?" He asked quietly into her neck as the latest play of their baby's heartbeat stopped playing on the phone. Sam nodded and lifted his head, kissing him again before getting up and heading out the room and making her way to their bedroom.

Jack took a breath and stood, he looked at the leaflets, the book, the cake he hadn't touched. He would tidy this all up tomorrow, he turned and turned the lights off and joined his wife in bed, crawling in behind her, his body molding to the back of hers, his arm falling over her waist, his hand cupping her still flat belly, still amazed that the sound he'd heard earlier had come from their baby. He felt both elated and terrified in equal measure.

He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god was up there to help him be a better father this time around. He looked down at Sam and knew that she would not allow him to fail.

Not this time.

* * *

 **(not really happy with this but what can you do?)**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading  
H**


	4. Answers

**And I'm almost back to the 'drabble' part of this challenge. This is a piece featuring Cassie.  
And remember I did say these weren't really in any order.  
And it is so short it will probably disappoint people. Sorry in advance!**

* * *

 **'Answers'**

It was the small things she could still remember.

Hours of board games at the picnic table in the garden. The funeral service SG1 attended for the hamster still buried in the back yard. Sam giving her the **answers** to her top ten literary characters. Jack teaching her all about hockey.

She sighed.

She remembered her mother telling her off for wearing roller-skates in the house, the floorboards still showing signs of where she had gone on them.

The screen door that left clear line of sight to the kitchen where Jack and Sam were locked in an embrace, Jack's hand rubbing small circles on her swollen abdomen. Cassie couldn't believe how far they had come in the few years since her mother had passed.

But even though she would always treasure the memories with her mother she was glad to come home to Jack & Sam and witness the greatest love between two people that she had ever seen.

* * *

 **Cheese factor 50?  
Thanks for reading**

 **H**


	5. The First Time

**I was totally going to go for the 'baby moving for the first time' here but thought, Nah, loads of people do that!  
So I came up with this instead...  
This hasn't been looked over :/!**

 **Just want to say thanks to the guest reviewers on past chapters, much appreciated :)!**

* * *

 **The First Time**

The sun had been shining, the air had been warm; spring had come bursting forth with abandon, as if it had finally been let out of its wintery prison.

They had finally seized the day.

Loud music liberated the back yard, long skirts billowing and bare feet skimming the grass, hair flying and bodies spinning, the wedding party sang, danced and laughed the whole afternoon until the sun set and the scene faded into a lone discolored photograph, the main couple crowded by their friends as they stared into one anothers eyes.

It was Sam's favourite picture of their celebrations.

 **The first time** Jack had called her Mrs O'Neill.

It existed in her memories, their memories and she enjoyed fond re-tellings of the picture to any and all guests that ever asked about it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **H**


	6. Not Exactly

**You wanted more baby. So tada!**

* * *

 **Not Exactly**

Jack stopped in the doorway, watching as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her body was different now, not that he was complaining. Her bump had finally started to come out and her breasts were bigger (something he definitely liked).

He sees how it terrifies her and how much she hates it, even though she never says anything. He was always able to read what she left unspoken.

He moves forward, smiling at her in the reflection of the mirror and wraps his arms around her. He runs his fingers along her belly as he kisses her shoulder. Her fingers move to intertwine with his, her head leaning back against the hard expanse of his chest. "You know I'm not usually a vain person but I feel fat." She sighs.

Jack chuckles, pressing another kiss into her neck, right under her ear. Her breath hitches; he knows what that spot does to her. "You're beautiful." He replies, pulling her closer to him."

" **Not exactly** , and you always think that." She mumbles, rolling her eyes at him in the mirror. He grins, turning her around so that he could meet her eyes.

"Nothing will change how beautiful you are." He said, his voice serious and filled with love. She shakes her head, but gives a happy smile all the same. He presses a kiss to her smiling lips, deep and passionate. Thanking her yet again for this baby, for another chance to be a good father. She returns the kiss gently before laying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you. I love both of you."

Her hands tighten around him as he presses another reassuring kiss to her hair.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **H**


	7. Over the Edge

**Finally got round to writing the next part in this.  
It was my daughter's first birthday yesterday so I have been focussing all my energy on the fun activities planned for it.  
Thanks for waiting patiently :)!  
And Thank you 'A' for the look over :)!**

* * *

 **Over the Edge**

Oh, there was hell to pay. They would definitely have a fight. He knew that he was right, but he wouldn't just leave it like that... They had argued in the briefing, argued when SG 12 were going through the gate and then argued all the way home in the car.

"So what the hell was that all about Sam?" Jack asked as soon as he walked into their home. The keys to their car were thrown on the side table before they made their way down the hallway to the bedroom.

"I think I should ask you that first, Jack, what the hell that was?" Sam snapped as she turned around and looked at him from the doorway.

"He was flirting with you! And you let him do it!" Jack growled this time; he couldn't seem to control himself anymore. Sam's eyes widened as she looked at him, her arms crossing carefully over her stomach. She was shocked at him shouting, the only time he ever shouted at anyone was when he had been on missions.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked in shock as she started undressing.

Jack snorted. "Well he was, and you seriously cannot deny it Sam, you were laughing like a little school girl." Jack replied and threw his jacket and tie onto the dresser. Pulling down his pants and standing there in his boxers and open shirt, Sam had already stripped down to her bra and panties, moving over to grab a t-shirt from the drawers.

"We are _so_ not having this conversation, Jack! Martouf and I are friends! Friends… He is more like a brother to me now than anything! I cannot believe this. I cannot believe you. What is your problem?" Sam shouted at him. She started to walk to the bathroom adjoining their room but Jack stopped her by taking hold of her arm.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare leave this room. We are talking here." He said quietly. His voice sounded dangerous. Sam looked at him, a little bit of fear in her eyes; he had never been rough in any way with her even in their worst fights. He was reminding her of Jonas at the moment, her other hand moved unconsciously to her bump.

"Jack, I seriously cannot believe you are jealous of my relationship with Martouf. How long have you known me?" She paused. "You know what? Don't answer that, because I know. We have known each other for almost 10 years, been together for two and we are three months from having a child of our own! Do you really think I would try anything with Martouf?" Sam said **;** her voice full of anger.

Jack sighed, dropped her arm, and stepped closer to her. He trapped her gently against the doorframe of the bathroom. "What is so wrong with being jealous when the woman I love is getting attention and it's not from me?" He asked quietly and took a final step towards her, one hand coming up to frame her face, the other resting over hers on the swell of her stomach.

Sam took a breath, calming the anger inside her. Her free hand came up and played with the hair on the back of his head.

"I want you to know that I love you. I love you and only you. There will only be one person who will take your place and they aren't even here yet. Do you understand that?" Sam leaned to whisper into Jack's ear. His whole body shuddered as the last of his anger subsided, and she moved to kiss him gently.

"I don't know what got into me **,** honey. I'm sorry. Seeing you flirting like that just sent me **over the edge ,** I guess." Jack said quietly **;** he knew he must have scared her. It definitely wasn't his intention to shout at her like he did. He stepped away from her, offered her his hand and moved them both towards their bed. Laying Sam down he took her in his arms as best he could. Sam wrapped herself around him, her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright. We were both angry, and worked up from today, we were asking for an argument. My hormones aren't helping much either." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before getting comfortable again. She smiled into his shoulder.

"You really are beautiful, you know." He said. "You can't blame a guy for being jealous."

"I suppose not." Sam sighed, "I love you."

Jack kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, honey."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**  
 **H**


	8. Awkward

**So, I was tidying earlier and came across my AT8 pics. Amanda in glasses.. HELLO!  
** **And so I conjured up this glorious image!  
Hope you enjoy it as much as 'A' did.**

* * *

 **Awkward**

Faintly aware of a hand sliding through her hair, Sam wakes up slowly. Shifting slightly on the cushioned seat she pushes her head closer to the hand, rumbling happily when it complies.

A quiet chuckle sounds above her, the vibrations making it to her head, and she tries to crack open her eyes again.

"Mmm, bright..." She moans, a hand coming up to rub her eyes. "Way too bright."

"Not really," Jack responds, his fingers tangling amongst her curls. "It's afternoon now you know."

"God, I was only going to close my eyes for a second." Sam adjusted herself again, her head turning on his lap so she could look up at him. His face tilted down, not to her but to the baby book in his right hand. Sam frowned, "Are those my glasses?"

His hand leaves her hair and he pushes the rims of the glasses down his nose self-consciously, peering over the top of them. "I'm... Uh..." his voice trails off, his cheeks gain a tint of red in embarrassment. He coughs "I only use them for reading when you aren't here." He admits.

Sam chuckles and reaches up, her index finger pushing the cool metal of the frames back up his nose. She knew his eyes were slowly beginning to deteriorate but he didn't want to admit it.

"Oddly enough, you look nice in them. They frame your face perfectly," she responds with a giggle. She drops her hand to her stomach, their child moving within. His hand reaches down to twine with hers, an **awkward** smile on his lips.

"Mmm..." Sam mumbles, gripping his hand. "I should probably get up and make some lunch." She didn't move.

"Probably," he agrees, releasing her hand he flipped another page in the book.

"But I guess another hour's nap won't hurt, especially when 'Pip' here seems to be asleep."

Jack remained silent, the smile on his face getting a little broader, and she smiles back before closing her eyes to rest some more.

* * *

 **Melting into a puddle of goo at this image!**  
 **And 'A' sent me a pic of RDA wearing dark rimmed glasses.. I'm officially drooling into a bucket**  
 **H**


	9. Dead Wrong

**We are almost there...**  
 **Thanks again to the reviewers for making me smile**

* * *

 **Dead Wrong**

As Sam neared the end of her pregnancy both her and Jack became a little more laid back about the whole birth thing; Jack having been through it before was always there to reassure her if she felt like anything was getting on top of her. The fact that her bag was packed, her birthing plan ready to go, and the route to the hospital had been practiced more than once made them both feel relaxed.

But they were both **dead wrong** about being so laid back when she had to drop everything at work a week earlier and just lie back in the recliner. The contractions, while painless, were coming every three minutes for over an hour and nothing she did could stop them. It wasn't until she was asleep that night, almost six hours later that they truly went away. At some point that evening, while on a video call with Jack she had started to cry because she thought they weren't going to stop and he wasn't there with her.

That was the moment they both realized that they had better get their act together. Even having the main hospital things ready they still needed to get the nursery finished. The tags on the baby clothes had been cut off that morning and she was in the middle of sorting and washing them all. Jack was busy trying to install the car seat; the foul language coming from him was amusing her.

Sitting back against the bottom of her bed, baby clothes scattered all around her, she rested her hands over her bump, and another intense period of Braxton Hicks had started. They didn't hurt much, but they were frequent and pretty regular.

She just had to wait them out.

They were in the home stretch now.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **H**


	10. Hold On

**So, I kind of realised that the last 'hold on' chapter I posted wasn't what people were expecting so I took it down, and I have replaced it with this one. I will use the other one for a different fic that I have planned.**

 **Anyway... Hope you like**.

* * *

 **Hold On**

When Jack practically strode into the birthing room, full of determination, he could see her tension level drop several notches. His intense, brown eyed gaze bypassed everyone else in the room and landed where she was lying on the bed. He had been on a training exercise when he got the call from Cassie telling him that Sam was in labor and he needed to get to the Academy Hospital pronto.

Sam stared back as his presence filled the room. He moved to her without asking anyone for permission or instruction and the rest of the room fell away. The pain was no less. In fact, the great rolling waves biting into her now were stronger than ever. Still, three seconds earlier and she had doubted her ability to stay sane all the way to the end of the contraction. Now she knew she would at least do that.

He held out his hands and she reached for them like a life line. She stared into his eyes, concentrating on the deep brown; breathing when he told her to breathe.

When her mind wavered and she thought she would go crazy wiith the pain, she squeezed his hands harder and strove to blot out everything but the husky tones of his voice as he whispered encouragements.

"You're amazing," he told her over and over again. Kissing her temple and keeping eye contact. Making sure she was feeling as alright as she could be, wiping a cold cloth over her head even as she shouted expletives at him every five minutes.

Hours later, she took one last tired stare into his tear filled eyes, gripped his fingers tightly and with a cry of pain and exhaustion, pushed their child into the waiting arms of the doctor.

The world spun and went silent for them both as the wonder of life renewing itself filled the room. Then a tiny, angry cry rang out.

Jack shook his head in amazement as she fell back against the bed and gazed tiredly up at him.

"You did it, honey," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple. "You did it," resting his forehead against hers and kissing her fully on the mouth. He gently smoothed her damp hair from her brow. I'm so proud of you and God, I love you being whispered over and over, like a mantra, while their baby was being checked over in the corner.

"You're okay, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm okay." She managed to say with a small nod of her head. "Is the baby alright?"

"He is perfect," the doctor said with a soft smile as she turned round at that moment. "Your son is perfect." Handing the baby to her gently. Sam looked at her miracle, their miracle. His dark patch of hair, his bright blue eyes.

Jack stood there beside them, giving his son a good look over and had a sudden sense of wonder, of having been involved in making this child, his son, their son, of having been given a gift so overwhelmingly generous for anyone to deserve, least of all him. He could see it in Sam's eyes that it filled her too as she watched the little boy scrunch up his nose against her breast and fall asleep. This vulnerable, amazing child they had created was there to be cared for and loved.

After everything in his past that had almost overwhelmed them both, had come this amazing, sweet little being. Gratitude started to fill his soul.

It was an hour later that Cassie popped her head into their room, having been told by one of the nurses at the desk that baby O'Neill had arrived safely. She was desperate to see her surrogate mother, father and the newest arrival to their family.

"I have to get back to work, so this is just a fleeting visit, but I wanted to see the little guy before anyone else." She explained as she came closer ot the bed to take a peak. "Oh gosh, Sam, Jack, he is so adorable, and look at that little patch of hair." Sam looked from Cassie back to her son then up to her husband smiling as the infectious alien ran her finger over the little boys head. "Hey sweet boy, you are so loved already," she whispered as she moved to press a kiss on his face. She squeezed Sam's hand and turned to Jack; giving him an enormous, tearful hug and whispering that she wished her mom was here for this before pulling away, saying she would be back in later.

Cassie turned at the door. "Does he have a name yet?" She asked. Sam looked at Jack and nodded looking down at the small child.

"Matthew. Matthew Jacob O'Neill." Sam answered.

" _Dad_ would have loved that," Cassie grinned, moving away from the door to come and quickly give Sam a hug and little Matthew another kiss. Her grin was massive as she left the room.

"Think she was happy?" Sam chuckled as Jack's smile took over his face. He moved and took his son from Sam, holding him close.

"I would say so," he smiled as he looked down into Sam's eyes. "I'd forgotten how small they could be," he whispered earnestly.

Sam just watched as he stared at their little boy, she didn't want to bring up any memories that would ruin this moment for them. He had another chance and she knew he would prove himself to everyone that he could care for his son.

Jack looked up as Sam lay her head down on the pillow. She was exhausted, it had been a long 19 hours. He pressed a kiss to her temple for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Sleep," he whispered. "We will both still be here when you wake up."

He sat down on the chair next to the bed, his son upon his chest.

Sam could do nothing but smile as she nodded off.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)!**

 **H**


	11. Family

**Finally finished!  
This is the bonus chapter for you all, simple and sweet! **

**Hope you all enjoyed these little ficlets as much as I enjoyed writing them.  
Massive THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this.  
Also a MASSIVE THANK YOU to 'A' for giving me the encouragement to post!**

* * *

 **Family**

 _Samantha Carter looked into the eyes of her best friend._

 _The one who in her mind was destined to be her soulmate forever._

 _She recognised the love burning within those beautiful brown eyes._

 _She took a step forward, closing the distance between them and pressed her lips to his, losing herself in the sweet taste of him._

 _The kiss, starting gentle moved to something more passionate and they soon found themselves wrapped around each other on the soft cotton sheets of her bed._

 _"Sam," he whispered her name as he pressed small, gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder causing her to let out a moan. "Oh, Sam. I love you."_

 _Sam felt her skin burn with every touch of his hand. Not a bad burn, but a burn that gives you tingles in your stomach._

She heard a cry followed by a voice.

Rolling over, Sam groaned and opened her eyes.

It had been a dream. She blinked her eyes to clear her head as she looked over to where her husband was standing, holding their son.

She smiled to herself as she propped herself against the pillows.

Jack turned at the rustling of the bedsheets and grimaced. "I'm sorry he woke you. I tried to get to him before he did." He whispered as he made his way over to their bed. Settling himself on the edge and passing her the wide awake little boy.

"It's okay." She answered. Taking her son and cradling him to her breast. She smiled to herself. "Jack."

"Mmm, yeah?" his brown eyes twinkled as she watched her nurse their son.

"I just had the most wonderful dream ever." She told him in a dreamy voice.

His hand moved over his son's downy hair. "You did?"

"Mmm, I did. I was dreaming about the first time we kissed. A time where we _both_ remember the kissing." She looked at him with a little smile.

He returned her smile with a grin. "Our proper beginning." He remembered that night like he did the back of his hand.

The unresolved tension from years of hiding their feelings from each other breaking the surface, the sparks flying between them no longer fizzling to nothing.

Sam nodded at him. "It was magical." She whispered as she leant over slightly, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And now we have a new beginning."

"That we do. And I think little Matthew here will be the second best beginning of all." Jack smiled and brought his arms around her shoulder, bringing both mother and son to his chest.

"I think I could agree on that one." She whispered as they both looked down on the little boy who had made them more of a **family** than ever.

* * *

 **Thank you all once again for reading!**  
 **Hopefully see you soon with another story!**  
 **H :)!**


End file.
